Earphone
by oxapium
Summary: "Cepat masukkan sipit! Jangan bermain dengan dadaku terus!" Seru Jihoon yang sudah tidak sabar menerima hunjaman Soonyoung. "Tapi aku sangat menyukainya Jihoon-ie, apa aku boleh menghisapnya?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan tatapan sok polos dan tangan yang terus meremas lembut dada Jihoon. "Eungh cepath hisaph dan hunjam aku dengan kuat!"
1. chapter 1

**_Earphone_**

 ** _soonhoon gs_**

 ** _by_**

 ** _oxapium_**

Malam itu di rumah keluarga Lee terlihat pria dan wanita paruh baya dengan setelan rapinya dan kopor yang dipegang mereka masing-masing. Nyonya Lee menghampiri gadis yang sedang duduk di karpet ruang keluarga, sedangkan Tuan Lee menuju garasi menyiapkan mobil untuk pergi ke bandara.

"Jihoon-ie, eomma pergi dulu ya. Kau baik-baik lah di rumah. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi eomma atau minta bantuanlah pada Soonyoung."

Ujar Nyonya Lee kepada Jihoon yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop-mengerjakan pekerjaannya-.

"Ya, eomma dan appa hati-hati di jalan." Respon sang anak yang tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari laptop.

Nyonya Lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah biasa dengan sikap dingin dan cuek sang anak.

"Eomma sudah menghubungi Soonyoung untuk datang kemari. Eomma pergi dulu."

Nyonya Lee bergegas menuju pintu ketika mendengar bunyi klakson mobil.

Jihoon tetap fokus pada layar laptopnya. Mengerjakan dokumen yang harus di selesaikan besok pagi. Bahkan, ia tidak menyadari pintu yang terbuka dan seorang namja tampan -tapi sipit- menghampiri dirinya.

Namja itu berjalan menuju sofa. Duduk tepat di depan Jihoon yang duduk di lantai.

"Berapa lama ahjussi dan ahjumma pergi?" Tanya Soonyoung basa-basi.

"Satu minggu" jawab Jihoon datar.

Soonyoung mendengus. Dasar triplek hidup.

Earphone

soonhoon gs

by

oxapium

Jihoon yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan Soonyoung yang tidak tahu harus apa, akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sebelumnya bergetar dua kali. Tanda pesan masuk.

"Ji, kau punya earphone?" Tanya Soonyoung setelah membaca pesan dari sahabatnya yang berisi video dengan pesan singkat untuk melihatnya dengan menggunakan earphone. Dan Soonyoung sangat penasaran untuk segera melihatnya. Sekaligus mengusir kebosanan.

Tanpa menjawab, Jihoon langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Mengambil earphone. Tanpa menyadari tatapan mata Soonyoung yang menatap tubuhnya dari belakang. Hotpants yang dipadukan tanktop tanpa lengan cukup membuat Soonyoung menatapnya tanpa kedip. Tidak satu dua kali dia melihatnya, tapi kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari keindahan tubuh adik sepupunya. Tubuhnya indah dengan tonjolan di tempat yang pas. Bahkan sekarang pikirannya melayang-layang.

"Apa yang kau lihat, sipit!" Seru Jihoon yang ternyata menyadari tatapan intens sang kakak pada tubuhnya. Menaruh earphone di atas meja lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Soonyoung berdehem untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ada gelenyar aneh yang dirasakan Soonyoung. Bayang-bayang erotis menghampiri pikirannya. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran tadi.

Earphone

soonhoon gs

by

oxapium

Beberapa menit kemudian

Salahkan tingkat keingintahuan Soonyoung yang setinggi langit. Yang kadang tidak memikirkan akibatnya. Setelah menerima earphone imut berwarna merah muda dari Jihoon, Soonyoung membuka pesan video dari Mingyu. 10 menit pertama, hanya ada adegan-adegan biasa sepasang kekasih. Hingga di tengah-tengah video, mata sipit itu membelalak kaget. Sial, padahal sering melihatnya tapi kenapa masih bereaksi cepat di awal adegan. Aishhhh. Gerutunya dalam hati sambil melihat bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Soonyoung bahkan mengabsen kebun binatang karena Mingyu. Jika makhluk hitam itu memberitahu di awal, mungkin sekarang Soonyoung tidak repot seperti ini. Ia akan menontonnya ketika di rumah dan main sepuasnya di kamar mandi. Tidak seperti sekarang yang repot mengendalikan hormonnya di depan wanita. Walaupun Jihoon adalah sepupunya, tetap saja dia wanita.

Terbesit untuk pulang tapi urung saat mata sipit nya melirik jam di nakas. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Jihoon di rumah sendirian. Walaupun sudah dewasa, tetap saja Jihoon adalah wanita. Satu kali lagi, wanita. Wanita. Jihoon wanita dan Soonyoung pria. Dan pikiran Soonyoung kembali melayang tentang apa yang bisa dilakukan wanita dan pria di rumah saat hanya berdua. Berdua.

Jihoon yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan setelah menutup laptopnya. Saat ingin beranjak, ia teringat ada makhluk sipit di depannya. Memicingkan mata, Jihoon memasang ekspresi jijik setelah melihat ekspresi Soonyoung yang sedang mode hentai. Jangan lupakan tonjolan besar di antara selangkangan Soonyoung. Mereka tumbuh bersama, tentu saja Jihoon tahu segalanya tentang Soonyoung. Walaupun Jihoon terlihat cuek, tapi selama ini dia diam-diam memperhatikan Soonyoung.

Saking jijiknya Jihoon perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya, was-was jikalau pria sipit itu menyerangnya.

Apalagi dengan kondisi rumah yang sedang sepi. Tidak mungkin jika Soonyoung tidak menyerangnya malam ini.

Bukannya menyadari perubahan sikap Jihoon, Soonyoung justru melempar tatapan sarat akan nafsu. Matanya berkilat, terkesan seksi—dan Jihoon tak memungkirinya. Namun, gadis itu masih waras untuk tidak menuruti nafsu sialannya yang entah sejak kapan muncul begitu saja setelah tatapannya beradu dengan netra Soonyoung yang kini menggelap.

Masih bergerak mundur bersama dengan Soonyoung yang melangkah mendekatinya dengan mata makin tertutup nafsu, bahkan jika sekali lagi Jihoon memundurkan tubuhnya, punggung sempitnya akan menabrak dinding.

"Soo—hmphhh"

Kalimatnya dibiarkan menggantung, tatapan nyalangnya pun sekedar angin lalu bagi pria yang tengah mencium hingga melumati bibir mungilnya dengan nafsu.

Jihoon tak tinggal diam, ia beranikan diri meraih helaian hitam sepupunya dan lantas menariknya sekuat mungkin—tetapi itu hanyalah khayalan gadis mungil itu. Dirinya tak kuasa melakukan apapun sebab cengkraman tangan Soonyoung yang kelewat kuat dan kakinya yang tiba-tiba melemas.

Earphone

soonhoon gs

by

oxapium

Pria itu kian merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jihoon, menggesekkan tubuh mereka sambil terus menciumi belahan bibir gadis mungil itu.

Netra Jihoon perlahan menutup, merasakan sensasi yang begitu memabukkan. Meraup oksigen sesekali yang bercampur dengan bau maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sepupu sipitnya. Menjadikan candu bagi Jihoon sebab ini kali pertamanya mendapatkan ciuman yang amat memabukkan, bahkan ciuman kekasihnya yang good kisser pun tidak semabukkan ini.

Salah jika orang mengira Jihoon adalah gadis polos nan lugu, karena nyatanya ia bahkan sudah melakukan hal-hal dewasa bersama kekasihnya dan dengan nistanya malah menaruh rasa pada sepupunya sendiri serta tak jarang memikirkan hal erotis seperti yang kini akan mereka lakukan.

Memikirkannya membuat pipi Jihoon kian melepuh dan melenguh merasakan nikmatnya bibir Soonyoung yang mengekploitasi bibirnya dan tangan kekar yang menyentuh kulitnya. Jangan lupakan tubuh mereka yang saling menggesek, membuat rasa candu yang semakin menjadi.

Soonyoung menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya. Sekedar meraup oksigen dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Jihoon. Ia kira Jihoon akan memukulnya karena sudah lancang menciumnya. Namun, mata sayu dengan wajah yang memerah cukup mengirim sinyal pada Soonyoung jika Jihoon juga menginginkannya.

Ditempelkan lagi bibirnya di bibir Jihoon yang kini membengkak. Lalu dengan perlahan menggiring Jihoon menuju kamar yang berada di sebelah mereka. Ciuman Soonyoung merambat ke leher jenjang Jihoon. Mengecup, menghisap, dan menggigit kecil hingga membuat Jihoon melenguh dan semakin terlena akan sentuhan Soonyoung.

Perlahan, Soonyoung membaringkan tubuh mungil Jihoon. Menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakan lalu mengungkung wanita di bawahnya. Ciumannya semakin merambat ke selatan. Menarik tanktop sekaligus bra yang dikenakan Jihoon.

"Auuu!! Yak! Dasar bodoh! Bisakah menariknya pelan-pelan?" Sungut Jihoon karena sekarang payudaranya nyeri akibat Soonyoung yang tadi menarik bajunya dengan brutal.

Terdengar kekehan dari Soonyoung lalu--

"Eeunghh"

\--desahan lirih Jihoon.

"Masih sakit? Heum?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan senyum miring dan tangan yang sedang meremas pelan dada Jihoon.

Sial, tangan Soonyoung sangat pandai memanjakan dadanya. Mingyu-kekasih Jihoon- yang tangannya jauh lebih besar dari Soonyoung bahkan tidak senikmat ini. Jika Mingyu biasa meremasnya dengan kasar penuh nafsu-tapi nikmat- , berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang meremasnya dengan lembut dan sesekali memberikan sedikit tekanan sehingga menimbulkan pijatan yang lembut tapi jauh lebih nikmat. Dan Jihoon sangat menyukainya.

Suara erangan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jihoon semakin membuat Soonyoung tidak sabar memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Jihoon.

"Eeuunghh Soonhh"

Erang Jihoon saat bibir semi Soonyoung menggantikan peran tangan Soonyoung yang kini beralih ke hotpants Jihoon. Bibirnya mengecup pucuk dadanya dan sesekali menghisap kuat bagian itu. Jangan lupakan tangan nakal Soonyoung yang kini menekan klitoris Jihoon dari luar hotpants. Membuat tangan Jihoon reflek menekan kepala Soonyoung. Kembali melenguh mendesahkan nama sepupunya.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Soonyoung melepas kain yang tersisa di tubuh Jihoon lalu meraup bagian yang dipenuhi pembuluh darah itu. Membuat Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang menekan kepala Soonyoung agar lebih dalam menghisap pusat tubuhnya.

"Ahhh kwonhhh"

Desahan itu terus mengalun bersama tangan Jihoon yang makin menekan kepala Soonyoung. Hisapan itu semakin kuat seiring kaki Jihoon yang kini mengapit kepala Soonyoung. Seperti ada gejolak nikmat di perutnya yang meminta di keluarkan.

"Aaahhhh"

Gejolak itu akhirnya keluar dan dengan senang hati Soonyoung membersihkannya. Membuat Jihoon sangat menikmati pelepasannya. Masih dengan nafas terengah, Jihoon menarik kepala Soonyoung lalu menyatukan bibir mereka.

Service Soonyoung sangat nikmat hingga mampu membuat Jihoon keluar sebelum dimasuki. Berbeda jika sedang bermain dengan Mingyu, Jihoon baru keluar setelah 30 menit dimasuki oleh kekasihnya itu. Padahal hunjaman Mingyu sangat kuat dan nikmat.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia membandingkan kekasihnya dengan sepupunya. Ia tidak peduli. Yang kini memenuhi otaknya adalah ingin segera merasakan diri Soonyoung di dalamnya. Ingin merasakan hunjaman kuat dari sepupunya. Dan ingin merasakan semburan klimaks Soonyoung di ovariumnya.

Gesekan benda keras dan panas di vaginanya membuat Jihoon kembali melenguh dan meremas rambut merah muda pria di atasnya. Walaupun sekarang ia menginginkan hunjaman kuat dari benda itu, tapi Jihoon ingin memanjakannya terlebih dahulu. Dengan perlahan Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung lalu duduk di atas tubuh kekar di bawahnya.

Melihat wajah Soonyoung yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat seksi. Lalu menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menjangkau leher pria di bawahnya. Lalu turun ke dada bidang Soonyoung, menghisapnya kuat. Semakin ke bawah dan berhenti tepat di atas penis Soonyoung yang sudah berdiri tegak. Bentuknya besar dan panjang walaupun lebih panjang milik Mingyu.

Mengecup pucuknya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum, Jihoon mendongak untuk melihat reaksi Soonyoung. Lenguhan lirih dan mata terpejam, Jihoon tersenyum miring lalu menurunkan kepalanya untuk meraup penis Soonyoung.

Rasa hangat yang menjalari penisnya membuat Soonyoung memejamkan mata dan menekan kepala Jihoon. Apalagi saat kepala Jihoon yang kini bergerak dan lidahnya yang bermain nakal. Membuat Soonyoung semakin tidak tahan untuk segera memasuki tubuh Jihoon.

"Mulutmu sangat nikmat, apa Mingyu sering melatihmu?" Tanya Soonyoung diantara lenguhan lirihnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Jihoon malah semakin menghisap penis Soonyoung dengan kuat dan tangannya meremas gemas bola kembar di bawahnya.

Tidak mau keluar di mulut sang sepupu, Soonyoung segera menarik kepala Jihoon lalu membalik posisi. Tangannya kembali bermain di dada Jihoon yang besar dan lembut. Soonyoung menebak pasti Mingyu sering meremasnya hingga tubuh mungil di bawahnya memiliki dada yang besar.

"Cepat masukkan sipit! Jangan bermain dengan dadaku terus!" Seru Jihoon yang sudah tidak sabar menerima hunjaman Soonyoung.

"Tapi aku sangat menyukainya Jihoon-ie, apa aku boleh menghisapnya?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan tatapan sok polos dan tangan yang terus meremas lembut dada Jihoon.

"Eungh cepath hisaph dan hunjam aku dengan kuat!"

Soonyoung terkekeh karena sepupu binalnya sudah tidak sabar untuk dihunjam.

"Baiklah, baiklah, apa seperti ini yang kau mau sayangku?"

"Ahhhh"

PLAK

"Masukkan dengan benar dan hunjam dengan kuat!"

Seru Jihoon sambil memukul pelan kepala Soonyoung karena tadi dia hanya memasukkan sedikit penisnya lalu dikeluarkan kembali.

"Seperti ini?"

Tanya Soonyoung yang kini kembali memasukkan penisnya dengan perlahan. Ia sengaja melakukannya karena ingin merasakan ketatnya diri Jihoon mencengkram dirinya.

"Ahhh"

Desah mereka berdua setelah berhasil menyatu.

"Bukankah kau sering melakukannya dengan Mingyu? Kenapa masih sempit?" Tanya Soonyoung polos kepada Jihoon.

Bukannya menjawab, Jihoon malah mengetatkan vaginanya sehingga penis Soonyoung semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Aahhh sabar Jihoonie, kau sangat tidak sabaran"

Dengan pelan Soonyoung menggerakkan tubuhnya. Membuat Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sepenuhnya penis Soonyoung yang menggesek dinding vaginanya. Biasanya Mingyu langsung menghunjamnya dengan cepat sehingga Jihoon tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa penis Mingyu menggesek dinding vaginanya. Ternyata sensasi dari gesekan itu sangat nikmat, membuat Jihoon melenguh dan kembali mengetatkan vaginanya.

"Ahhh ahhh soonhhh"

Desah Jihoon yang tidak tahan akan rasa nikmat yang diberikan penis Soonyoung.

"Bisahh kahh perh cepathh? Akuhh sudahh tidak tahanh"

Soonyoung tersenyum miring lalu menghunjam Jihoon dengan cepat dan kuat. Sesekali bergerak memutar, pelan, lalu kembali cepat. Membuat Jihoon kewalahan merasakan nikmat yang berlipat ganda dan semakin mendesah keras.

"Ahhh ohhhh kauhh lebihh nikmathh dari Mingyuhh ahhh"

"Tentu saja eunghh kau sangat sempit"

"Aahhh ahhh aku--"

Merasa Jihoon akan keluar, Soonyoung segera menghentikan gerakannya. Membuat Jihoon menggeram kesal karena tidak jadi keluar.

"Belum saatnya baby"

Ucap Soonyoung sambil memutar tubuh Jihoon lalu mengangkatnya sedikit tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Kini Soonyoung berada di belakang Jihoon dengan tubuh Jihoon yang menungging dan dada yang menggantung indah. Mengundang tangan Soonyoung untuk kembali meremasnya.

Soonyoung terus meremas dada Jihoon, sesekali memelintir pucuk dadanya tanpa menggerakkan kembali penisnya. Jihoon hanya pasrah karena tanpa penis yang keluar masuk tubuhnya pun, remasan Soonyoung masih mampu memberinya kenikmatan.

"Eunghh soonhh cepat gerakkan, lubangku sangat gatal"

Desah Jihoon karena remasan Soonyoung di dadanya yang membuat vaginanya semakin basah. Karena sudah tidak tahan, ia menggerakkan sendiri tubuhnya agar kembali merasakan gesekan penis Soonyoung.

Merasa puas menggoda Jihoon, ia beralih pada tengkuk sepupu mungilnya, menduselkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada ceruk leher mulusnya lantas mengukir karya lebih banyak di sana. Pinggul yang awalnya berhenti kini kembali menghentak cepat. Mengundang pekikan nikmat dari keduanya, terutama Jihoon.

Tangan yang semula meremas dada Jihoon, kini salah satu ia gunakan menggelitik klitoris Jihoon disela hentakannya. Si gadis mungil yang tak tahan akan kenikmatan yang mendera hanya bisa mendesah keras dan sesekali mencengkram kuat bantal di bawahnya. Pertanda ia menikmati permainan panas mereka.

Mungkin karena rangsangan Soonyoung yang kelewat nikmat, Jihoon mengerang keras, mengetatkan area intimnya lebih lagi sebagai pertanda akan pelepasannya.

Soonyoung pun sama panasnya, peluh membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya, tangannya yang mengkilap menambah kesan seksi nan erotis.

Pria sipit namun tampan itu mengerti tanda dari Jihoon lantas mempercepat gerakannya membuat si gadis terhentak tak beraturan.

"Ahhh ahhhh ahhhh lebihhh kuathhh soonhh"

Pinta Jihoon yang kini kembali ingin mengeluarkan sel telurnya. Sesuai permintaan Jihoon, Soonyoung semakin kuat dan cepat mengeluar masukkan penisnya.

"AAAAHHHH"

Dihunjaman ketiga, Jihoon sukses mengeluarkan cairannya. Cukup banyak hingga menetes mengotori sprainya. Di sela menikmati pelepasannya, ia berdecak kagum karena Soonyoung mampu memberikan kenikmatan yang berbeda.

"Kau lelah sayang?" Tanya Soonyoung kembali menggerakkan penisnya dengan pelan. Ingat, Soonyoung belum keluar sama sekali.

Jihoon menggeleng. Ia belum lelah, hanya sedikit terengah sehabis pelepasan tadi.

Earphone

soonhoon gs

by

oxapium

"Berhenti Soon, aku mau ganti posisi"

Ucap Jihoon karena tidak nyaman harus tengkurap. Dadanya tertekan, dan ia tidak menyukainya.

Dengan perlahan Soonyoung mencabut penisnya. Menimbulkan desahan dari mereka berdua.

Jihoon menarik tubuh Soonyoung untuk bersender pada dashboard ranjang. Lalu memosisikan lubangnya tepat di atas penis yang masih mengacung dengan kokohnya. Tangannya diletakkan di bahu Soonyoung seiring turunnya tubuh mungil itu.

"Aahhhh"

Desahan mereka berdua kembali terdengar saat pusat tubuh mereka kembali menyatu.

Jihoon melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang karena rasa nikmat dari penis Soonyoung yang semakin terasa penuh dan menusuknya semakin dalam di posisinya sekarang. Soonyoung pun juga menggeram nikmat karena penisnya dicengkram kuat ketika Jihoon kembali mengetatkan vaginanya.

Tak sabar ingin kembali merasakan nikmatnya penis Soonyoung, Jihoon pun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Bergerak ke atas lalu ke bawah dengan cepat. Sesekali bergerak maju mundur. Dan saat dirasa dirinya ingin kembali klimaks, Jihoon memutar pinggulnya lalu mengetatkan vaginanya dengan kuat. Terus seperti itu sampai ia merasakan penis Soonyoung yang semakin membesar di dalamnya. Soonyoung juga ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya membantu Jihoon. Lalu menghentak dengan kuat saat klimaks itu datang.

"AAAAHHHHHHH"

Desah mereka bersamaan. Jihoon ambruk menimpa tubuh Soonyoung sambil menikmati semburan sperma Soonyoung yang tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat ovariumnya penuh dan hangat dengan cairan mereka berdua.

Karena banyaknya, cairan mereka bahkan meluber keluar. Kembali mengotori sprai yang kini sudah tidak terpasang rapi.

"Jangan dilepas, biarkan tetap di dalam. Aku ingin merasakan penismu selalu memenuhiku"

Cegah Jihoon saat Soonyoung ingin melepas tautan mereka. Soonyoung hanya terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Jihoon dengan gemas. Membetulkan posisi mereka agar nyaman.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

Ucap Soonyoung sambil mengelus pelan punggung polos Jihoon. Jihoon berdehem dan menduselkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Soonyoung. Dan dalam hitungan detik setelahnya, terdengar dengkuran halus yang saling bersautan. Menandakan kakak adik itu sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

FIN

Haiiii

Oke, ini oneshoot nc pertama yg aku buat, dan oh my god~ aku panas dingin sumpah ngetiknya.

O iya, aku buat ini spesial buat Anomalee22 yang kemarin ultah ke-18

SAEGIL CHUKKAE EONNI

semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, cita-citanya tercapai, gk sedih mulu, selalu bahagia, pkoknya yg lah... Ehe

Maaf telat nge post ff nya, kemarin ada halangan jdi gk bisa tepat waktu. Maaafff bngtt ya beb.

Dan satu lagi, aku buat epep enceh ini bareng sama jeonuji kita collab gitu hehe.

Oke sekian

oxa031117

Epilog

Sinar matahari yang menembus tirai mampu membuat penghuni kamar itu melenguh dan membuka matanya. Bergerak pelan untuk mengganti posisi, wanita itu terdiam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengembang di dalam vaginanya.

Mengerjapkan matanya,ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi malam.

Oh sial,

Ia merutuk dalam hati saat mengingat percintaan panasnya bersama sepupunya kemarin malam. Dan sesuatu yang tadi mengembang di vaginanya adalah penis Soonyoung yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Jihoon. Penis itu bangun akibat pergerakan Jihoon yang tadi berniat mengganti posisi.

"Eunghh morning sex?"

Tawar Soonyoung saat membuka matanya karena pergerakan Jihoon yang membangunkan dirinya juga juniornya.

"Em.. tidak Soon, aku ada rapat siang ini dan--ahhhh"

Jihoon yang berniat beranjak melepaskan penyatuan mereka, malah di tarik oleh Soonyoung yang kini kembali menghunjam lubangnya.

Tidak bisa Jihoon pungkiri, ia juga ingin kembali bercinta dengan Soonyoung. Tapi mengingat mereka adalah saudara sepupu membuat Jihoon ingin membuang jauh nafsunya.

Namun karena sekarang Soonyoung sudah kembali menghunjamnya membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali mendesahkan nama sepupu bangsatnya ini. Hingga dua jam bercinta, lima kali klimaks dan tujuh kali berganti posisi, mereka sepakat berhenti karena Jihoon berjanji akan kembali bercinta saat malam tiba.

Dan mulai saat itu, ketika ada kesempatan, mereka selalu bercinta, saling memadu kasih. Melupakan status mereka yang mempunyai aliran darah yang sama.


	2. Sequel

Waktu menunjukkan empat dini hari. Jihoon terbangun karena rasa pusing yang menerjang kepalanya. Rasanya sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari rasa sakit yang biasa ia dera. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang sengaja tidak meminum obat yang selama ini harus dikonsumsinya dua tahun terakhir. Iapun beranjak dari rebahannya setelah melepas pelukan dan tautan di bawah sana dengan hati-hati.

Dengan rasa sakit di kepala yang kian menjadi, Jihoon melangkah tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Air hangat yang mengenai tubuhnya, sedikit memudarkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasakan sakit di kepalanya, pun ia membiarkannya karena memang itulah tujuannya. Tetap bekerja dan melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan--termasuk bercinta-- tanpa meminum obat. Dan sudah terhitung satu bulan ini ia tidak meminumnya. Bersamaan dengan hari dimana ia pertama kali bercinta dengan sepupunya sampai saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berendam dan merasa jauh lebih baik, ia beranjak lalu meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju cermin untuk sekedar melihat tubuh polosnya, Jihoon tersenyum miris melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Lalu berdecih ketika melihat tubuhnya yang penuh dengan kissmark dari Soonyoung. Bahkan semakin hari semakin bertambah mengingat mereka bercinta setiap hari.

Puas melihat seni di tubuhnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu. Membuka lalu menutupnya untuk kemudian menuju ranjang. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut lalu masuk ke dalam pelukan Soonyoung.

Matahari sudah tinggi dan Soonyoung mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Setelah terbiasa, ia beralih pada sosok di sampingnya. Sepupunya yang akhir-akhir bertingkah aneh. Setelah malam dimana pertama kali ia bercinta dengan Jihoon, ia akui jika ia langsung ketagihan dengan lubang ketat Jihoon. Ingin selalu merasakannya dan untunglah Jihoon memperbolehkannya. Sehingga setelah pulang dari kantor, ia langsung melesat ke rumah sepupunya untuk bercinta sampai pagi.

Pun ia menjadi terbiasa bercinta dengan Jihoon dan hampir melakukannya setiap hari. Namun belakangan ini Soonyoung sedikit aneh dengan sikap Jihoon yang memintanya menyetubuhinya lebih sering. Jihoon meminta Soonyoung untuk menginap di rumahnya lalu yang mereka lakukan hanya bercinta dengan di potong beberapa jam untuk makan dan tidur. Jika ingin tau bagaimana perasaan Soonyoung, jawabannya adalah tidak tahu. Perasaannya camput aduk, jujur ia senang-senang saja karena siapa yang akan menolak jika di sodorkan vagina ketat yang sangat nikmat? Tentu tidak ada. Namun ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah pada keluarga mereka karena sudah menyetubuhi sepupunya sendiri.

Soonyoung sekarang sedang mengecupi dada kiri Jihoon sedangkan dada sebelah kanan ia pijat dengan pelan. Setelah bangun tidur tadi, Jihoon langsung memintanya untuk kembali bercinta, awalnya ia menolak karena Jihoon terlihat pucat tapi rangsangan yang Jihoon berikan pada penisnya membuatnya mengalah dan menuruti kemauan jalang kecil itu.

Hisapan kuat dan gigitan kecil yang bergantian di putingnya, membuat Jihoon semakin membusungkan dadanya sambil memejamkan mata dengan erat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan lenguhan lirih beberapa kali. Sedangkan tangannya mengacak lembut surai Soonyoung dan sesekali menekannya agar memperdalam hisapan pada putingnya.

Mereka bahkan sudah lima kali pelepasan di ranjang, tapi Soonyoung masih betah menjamah dadanya dan Jihoon yang hanya bisa pasrah disentuh oleh sentuhan Soonyoung yang sungguh sangat memabukkan. Dan sekarang, posisi Jihoon yang duduk bersandar pada sofa dengan mulut Soonyoung yang melingkupi dadanya yang membusung.

Soonyoung sangat menyukai dada sintal Jihoon. Padahal Jihoon tidak memasang implan apapun di dalamnya. Dadanya membesar--karena sering dijamah Mingyu- dan kenyal dengan sendirinya. Walaupun besar, tapi kelembutannya masih bisa Soonyoung rasakan sehingga mulut dan tangannya pun tak rela melepaskan hisapan dan remasan pada dada Jihoon.

Kembali basah, Jihoon bergerak tak nyaman karena lubangnya sekarang kembali terasa gatal. Ia membutuhkan penis besar Soonyoung untuk menggaruk rasa gatal itu, tapi juga masih ingin dadanya dimanjakan. Dan Soonyoung tak kunjung mengeluarkan tanda-tanda untuk kembali memasukinya. Pilihan terakhir, Jihoon menarik tangan Soonyoung yang lain untuk diletakkan di pangkal pahanya.

Mengerti maksud Jihoon, Soonyoung pun memainkan jari-jari besarnya. Menggelitik klotoris dan kadang mengeluar-masukkan tiga jarinya di lubang Jihoon. Dan Jihoon semakin menekan kepala Soonyoung sedangkan mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan lenguhan.

Sejujurnya Jihoon sangat sering bercinta dengan kekasihnya, pun ia terbiasa dengan afeksi yang ditimbulkan dari sentuhan-sentuhan sensual. Ia membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama untuk pelepasan. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan afeksi yang berbeda. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih sensitif akan sentuhan, dan lebih sering melenguh serta pelepasan yang keluar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan yang membuat Jihoon seperti itu hanya Soonyoung. Padahal Soonyoung menyentuhnya seperti pemula yang baru pertama kali bercinta, tapi respon tubuh Jihoon layaknya sedang di sentuh seorang pro. Membuat Jihoon ingin selalu dimanjakan oleh sentuhan Soonyoung setiap detik.

"Ahhh ahhh soonhh"

Desah Jihoon saat gerakan tangan Soonyoung semakin cepat dan sesekali menekan klitorisnya, menggelitik perut Jihoon untuk mengeluarkan kembali cairan yang sudah berulang kali ia keluarkan. Dan Jihoon mengeluarkannya tanpa pikir panjang. Semakin membusungkan dadanya dan mendongakkan kepala-menikmati klimaks yang kesekian kalinya.

"Masih ingin lagi atau berhenti? Kau terlihat pucat"

Tanya Soonyoung sambil beranjak ke sebelah Jihoon yang sedang mengatur napasnya. Jihoon tidak menjawab, tapi pergerakan tubuhnya yang kini duduk di paha Soonyoung dengan kaki yang dilebarkan, menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi.

"Eyy kau tidak lelah Ji?"

"Tentu tidak jika penis besarmu yang menjadi makanan lubangku"

Dirty talk yang terlontar mengiringi Jihoon yang kini mengangkat pinggulnya untuk kemudian diturunkan setelah memastikan penis Soonyoung pas di depan lubangnya.

"Eunghhhh"

Desah mereka bersamaan. Jihoon yang merasakan gesekan nikmat di lubangnya dan posisinya yang membuat penis Soonyoung semakin menusuk lebih dalam. Dan Soonyoung yang merasakan kejantanannya dicengkram dengan kuat. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa vagina yang sudah puluhan--atau ratusan-- kali dimasuki penis masih senikmat dan serapat seperti perawan. Entah penisnya yang terlalu besar atau milik Jihoon yang memang selalu rapat walaupun sudah berulang kali dimasuki.

"Bergerak, Ji"

Ujar Soonyoung karena tidak kuat merasakan nikmatnya cengkraman Jihoon. Tangannya berlabuh di pinggul Jihoon, membantunya bergerak dan sesekali meremas bokong sintalnya.

Jihoon bergerak semakin cepat. Meraih salah satu lengan Soonyoung untuk ditempatkan di dadanya lalu menarik kepala Soonyoung untuk melingkupi putingnya. Sedangkan jari-jarinya bersarang di surai Soonyoung yang kini sangat berantakan karena ulahnya.

"Ahhh akuhhh..."

Mengerti jika Jihoon akan segera sampai, Soonyoung semakin kuat menghisap dan meremas dada Jihoon. Pun ia membantu Jihoon dengan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras dan cepat.

"Ahhh ahhhh ahhhh"

Mereka keluar bersamaan di hentakkan ketiga. Tubuh Jihoon terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Soonyoung.

"Ji, bagaimana jika kau hamil? Sudah sebulan ini kita bercinta tanpa menggunakan pengaman"

Tanya Soonyoung sembari membelai surai Jihoon. Jihoon tercekat lalu sedetik kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak akan Soon, aku sudah meminum obat"

Dengan susah payah Jihoon menjawabnya diantara cairan mata yang berebut ingin keluar.

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu istirahatlah, kau terlihat sudah kelelahan"

Jihoon mengangguk, tapi tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar, dan biarkan seperti ini"

Dan Soonyoung hanya bisa menghela napas, pasrah karena Jihoon yang sangat suka jika penisnya berada di dalam vaginanya. Ia pun beranjak dengan menggendong Jihoon menuju kamar. Merebahkan diri tanpa melepas tautan mereka lalu menarik selimut. Dan hitungan detik kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tidak tahu, jika hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bercinta sekaligus hari terakhir Jihoon hidup di dunia.

FIN

Ps: ada yang paham sama tulisan penuh dosa ini? Yang tidak paham berarti sama dengan saya :")

Bagi yang belum ngeh, tenang aja, masi ada penjelasannya kok, silakan scroll~

OMAKE

" _Nona Jihoon menderita kanker otak sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan sudah stadium akhir, ia menolak operasi dan sepertinya ia tidak meminum obatnya. Sehingga hal buruk ini terjadi"_

Itulah apa yang di katakan oleh dokter setelah memeriksa Jihoon. Soonyoung segera membawa Jihoon ke rumah sakit setelah tidak sengaja terbangun dan merasakan hal aneh pada tubuh Jihoon. Tubuhnya sangat dingin dan terkulai lemas. Soonyoung yang sangat khawatir langsung membopong Jihoon ke rumah sakit.

Ia sangat terpukul. Menjambaki surainya yang memang sudah berantakan. Dan semakin terpukul ketika dokter kembali melanjutkan.

"Dan ada hal buruk lagi--

 _\--setelah kami periksa ternyata di dalam rahim nona Jihoon ada janin yang baru berumur satu minggu. Saya ikut bersedih atas berita buruk ini, permisi."_

Deg

Soonyoung seketika mematung, lalu masuk ke ruang yang Jihoon tempati. Ia menangis sambil mengguncang tubuh kaku Jihoon yang tertutup kain hijau seluruhnya. Berharap Jihoon akan bangun dan mengatakan jika ini hanya jebakan, tapi Jihoon tetap menutup mata dengan tubuh dingin dan kaku.


End file.
